everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EtherealNyx/Shirley? Lilith? Lily? (Basically Me Fangirling over Shirley/Lilith Schicksal)
So... I made a crazy character, YAY! Shirley/Lily is very much a work in progress and I will tell you poor unfortunate souls the tale of her creation. It all started one day when my friends dared me to make a horror-inspired Ever After High OC. I drew on what I found to be scary and came up with Shirley Nott. (Don't laugh at the name, I had to make a pun.) She was the daughter of the Sheriff of Nottingham, someone I knew nothing about. Seriously, I went around thinking that he was the true villain that plagued Robin Hood, unaware of King John and the Disney adaptation of Robin Hood. So, where was the horror element? I kind of combined axe-wielding maniac with Slenderman with sewn mouth with blind eye that got stabbed. Yeah.... I am pretty disturbing, am I right? Shirley was meant to have her eye get stabbed in the second chapter of the story Blood Under The Bridge that I am writing. She had a battle axe, her mouth was sewn shut and she could teleport. She was meant to terrorize and nearly kill Sparrow during one of the classes. However, I scrapped her. Why? Well, I felt that Shirley's overall story was rather bland and her powers didn't really fit the mold I needed her to fit. So, Shirley was recycled into Shirley Schicksal. Again, Shirley was meant to be one character, but I wanted to add some complexity to the character. I didn't know what story I wanted her to be in or anything like that, but I wanted her to have a different personality. After finding the name Lilith and shortening it to Lily, I began developing their separate characters. FUN FACT: Lily and Shirley are twin demonic sisters that are sharing the same body, but Lily is more human than Shirley, so Lily is in charge most of the time. Lily, despite her creepy name was always meant to be a good person, even though she's a demon. She shouldn't be trusted, but she IS a ultimately good character and I hope everyone knows it. Shirley was going to be good too, but I wanted them to be at odds and to represent balance. However, their balance is uneasy and I feel true balance is the same. I got the name Schicksal by looking up last names that meant destiny. Why destiny? I wanted an evil last name, but couldn't find one XD So, I chose destiny because destiny can be a very bad thing. In the future (I am going to have drawing lessons), I plan to draw this creepy duo in all their glory. For now, I will continue to RP and develop their profiles. What I find weird is that Lily is blind. I stole that off of a Narcissa I made long ago. If you know Harry Potter, I was writing a story where Narcissa Black was a seer and was blind, but I scrapped it because of writer's block. Still, I can rehash ideas, even if I didn't like them originally! That's all I can muster on them for now! Bye and have a good night :3 ~Nyx Category:Blog posts